is this the life or what
by blakeishere
Summary: the guys are rockstars easy life and stuff but what if they have to go to hischool will the band break cuz of drama who know's?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing off tdi/tda/tdwt **

**gwen hurry up with the popcorn its about to start, Courtney said**

**Okay okay so whats the band's name**

**Um, contain your flames, Bridgette said**

**Shhhh its starting, Courtney said **

**Hey everybody my name is DJ norman and im here with contain your flames **

**So guys can you tell us your names and what you play**

**Im Horald Mknight and I play the keyboards**

**Im owen stain and I play the drums**

**Im goeff reed and I play the bass and and do back up vocals**

**Im trent reed and I play rytheme guitar and do back up vocals**

**And im Duncan reed bitches and I lead sing and play lead guitar**

**So how's it hanging you guys, DJ said**

**Nothing much dude just hanging, geoff said**

**I see you three have the same last name you guys brothers or something**

**Yea me Goeff and trent are brothers **

**I want to know how the band got started**

**Well me, trent, and geoff were in the kitchen I began to sing my fav song by escape the fate, situation's so geoff started to sing along followed by trent and our dad was in a unknown local band back in the day so we asked him do he still have the guitars he said yea and showed us how to play and like a year our voices began to deepen so I did a killer screamo yell and me, geoff, and trent began to play cover ups and our dad said we are good so he hooked us up with a lot off gigs that paid a lot and goeff saw this black and white bass so he bought it and like 3 months he was like a pro at it so we said okay and thanks to geoff we improved a little**

**So your telling me that the band started in a kitchen**

**Yea, trent said **

**Anyway how did you meet horald and owen**

**Dude we met horald at a fucking gas station he was on the streets playing the keyboard and owen the drums luckily we had our instruments with us because we had just finished a gig so we began to play with them and like 10 minutes later there was like a huge crowd rocking to the music****and after we finished we had like 300 dollars in trents guitar case and when we started to pack up some dude from epitaph records said we were good and he was willing to give us a fucking record deal so we said no because man look at us we were 13 at the time so like 2 years later we called them and said we were ready and we signed the to epitaph but we are not tour this year sorry dudes and dudette's we have high school, geoff said **

**Alright so what high school you guys going to**

**Um were going to bryton high, owen said**

**Cool I go there, DJ said **

**Cool so is there any hot chicks, Duncan said with a grind**

**Dude hell yea I been trying to get this chick leshawna to like me since 7th**** grade dude, DJ paused when he remembered he was on national tv**

**Hahahah I-I- I was just kidding so you know what time it is **

**Um no dude we don't, geoff said**

**Its time for the fans to call this number and dare you guys **

**Umm I don't feel safe, horald said**

**Ring ring**

**Look that must be our first caller **

**Hello**

**Yes I dare Duncan to take his shirt off**

**Hold on**

**Reed brother's take your shirts off**

**Umm why, trent said**

**Trent said why**

**Because they are hot duh**

**Cuz you guys are hot SHE SAID**

**Umm okay*takes shirt off* there, geoff, trent, and Duncan said**

**Okay if you have a question please call this number**

***ring ring***

**Hello**

**Yes I want to know why does Duncan have a six pack and geoff and trent don't**

**Well Duncan why, DJ said **

**Well I was 12 right I liked beating people up so I joined this MMA team so I did a lot off working out**

**Oh that's a shame we only have 3 mins left so see you guys at school**

**Yea dude **

**Okay this is DJ checking out with a contain your flames so see ya**

**Omg they going to ur high school, said Bridgette'**

**I know but did you see duncans abs damn they are thick they might be better than Justin's , gwen said**

**Yea whatever to bad he will never like me cuz im a prep and preps and punks don't get along **

**Yea yea im cant wait till august 5 **

**THAT'S IT PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Courtneys pov_

_Uhhhhhh this sucks first day of school good thing my fav band is gonna be there _

_I got ready for school and went outside to meet up with Bridgette and gwen _

_He court so are you stoked the our fav band is gonna be there, Bridgette said_

_Uhh yea what do you think_

_As soon as she was gonna speak the bus came and we got on it and see DJ talking to leshawna _

_Hey guys whats up, gwen said _

_Nothing much what bout you home girls_

_Nothing just waiting to see my fav band (ok I forgot the name of them lol)_

_Oh well you bets to get goin we are here _

_Dang we got here quick come on lets go, Bridgette said_

_Yea come on lets go_

_GWENS POV '_

_I followed my two best friends suddenly the annoncer came on and said_

"_students ready for this school year"_

_NO everyone said_

"_well whatever come to the gym to start the school year"_

_So bridge,court what do you think is gonna happen_

_I don't know I just wanna see the band,bridge said_

_We enterd the gym first one's there then we waited 10 minutes now the whole gym was filled_

"_all right students lets start, my name is christian mclean call me chris im your new princapal_

_Okay we have some new students and what best way can you start a school year, yes you_

_Um read books, a nerd said _

_What NO nerd we are having live music guys hit it_

_(if you wanna listen what they are about to sing click here __à.com/watch?v=VLNiD91-xQ&feature=related )_

_*Duncan sings* no one ever said that life was fair and im not saying that it should be _

_So knowing that you are where you want to be and im not comes as no surprise_

_But don't expect me to be happy for you and don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too_

_I don't want your pity _

_I HATE YOUR PITY_

_(I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THE SONG GOES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE REWVIEW)_


End file.
